


Right, Then Left, Then Right...

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The bottom line was that Jim could ice-skate better than most people while Sebastian was worse than some three- or four-year-olds.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right, Then Left, Then Right...

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: doing something together

‘Slowly, Sebby. Right leg first, then left, then right, then left. See, it’s not that difficult!’

Yeah, maybe ice-skating wasn’t difficult for Jim; after all, he was the king of the local ice rink, adored by girls aged between five and ten. Well, Seb had to admit that James was a really good skater. Exceptional even. He could do all those turns, steps, jumps, crossovers and spins. More than once Sebastian, clutching the balustrade desperately, watched Jim’s ‘performance’, scared that his friend would break his neck or at least a leg. But it never happened - there were some bruises and cuts but nothing more serious than that. The bottom line was that Jim could ice-skate better than most people while Sebastian was worse than some three- or four-year-olds.

Born in a warm climate, Sebastian, not accustomed to cold, loathed it wholeheartedly. He detested winter and winter sports escaped his comprehension - winter, whether Sebastian liked it or not, was a natural phenomenon which sustained the balance in Nature, but wilfully engaging in outdoor activities for pleasure when it was freezing cold? That was, well, wrong.

If he could, Sebastian would avoid ice rinks like the plague. Let’s be honest: when given the choice between wobbling on the ice as if his legs were made of jelly (and more than once landing on it on his arse) and sitting in a comfortable armchair in front of the fireplace with a good book and a big cup of hot tea or mulled wine, Seb would choose the latter without hesitation. But Jim liked skating so they ended up on an ice rink at least once a week. Finally, seeing his friend’s struggle, James offered to teach him how to skate. So here they were again.

‘Come on, Sebby,’ Jim smiled, reaching out his hands to Seb, ‘Just let go of balustrade and take my hands.’

Reluctant and a bit scared, Seb grabbed his friend’s hands and held them tightly.

‘See? You’re doing fine,’ James encouraged him with even broader smile, ‘Now, move your legs. Right, left, right...’

They were moving really slowly; Jim was skating backwards and Sebastian, clutching the other man’s hand as if his life was depending on it, followed him carefully. Ali and Lea, Jim’s biggest fans, were circling them quickly, giggling as loudly as only seven-year-old girls could and asking Jim tons of questions. Their swift fast movements added to Seb’s anxiousness. Thankfully, they were soon called by their baby-sitter, Annie, who was always more interested in flirting with a young man from the maintenance crew than looking after her pupils.

‘You’re doing splendidly, Seb,’ Jim said, letting go of one of the blond’s hands and, turning quickly, he was now skating next to him, ‘I knew you were natural,’ he grinned to Seb and squeezed his hand.

Natural my arse, Sebastian thought. He barely kept his balance. He couldn’t skate to save his life. All this time James was dragging him behind and Seb was sure that the moment his friend would let go of his hand, he was going to land on his butt in the middle of the ice rink. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard Jim saying:

‘See? I’ve told you, you can do it by yourself! You just have to not think about it.’

Seb looked down and panicked, seeing that Jim was no longer holding his hand. The next moment he was sprawled on the ice. James tried to help him get up but his fruitless attempt ended up with both of them sitting on the cold surface.

 _I’m cold,_ Sebastian whined as he scrambled to his feet, _I want to go home._

‘Agreed,’ Jim replied, massaging his elbow, ‘I think we’ve both had enough.’


End file.
